Scared
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When Nick's wife goes into labor things do not go as planned. WARNING THIS STORY GETS GRAPHIC IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing of CSI

**Scared**

"You look tired Jackie." Her mother Aubrey commented.

Jackie and Jasmine had met her for lunch and they were sitting outside on the patio at one of Jackie's favorite restaurants.

"I'm ok." Jackie told her, although that wasn't entirely true because she was tired.

Jackie had been tired for quite a while, pregnancy will do that to you, especially when you are 5 days overdue.

"You don't look ok, you look exhausted." Her mother said.

"I'm fine" Jackie assured her with a smile.

"I have an idea, after lunch why don't you take Jazz home, pack an overnight bag for her and then I'll come and get her later and she can spend the night at our house. That way you might be able to rest.

"Thanks mom but you don't have to do that, really I'm fine." Jackie said.

"I want to, besides Jazz hasn't spent the night in a long time."

"Well if you're sure?" Jackie said tentatively.

"I'm sure." Her mother insisted.

So after lunch Jackie went home and packed Jasmine's bag and about an hour later her mom came to pick her up. Jackie took a nap on the couch until Nick got home.

"Hey Hon, where's the munchkin?" Nick asked.

"She's spending the night at my parent's house so I can relax." She answered with a smile.

"Oh that's nice of your parents" Nick said.

Jackie nodded.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Nick asked.

"Sleep" Jackie answered with a grin.

Nick smiled "Ok, but what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Pasta Alfredo sounds amazing tonight for some reason, cravings you got to love them."

Nick laughed "alright, how about we go out to dinner. We can go to that little Italian place a few blocks from here, the one you really like."

"Sounds good to me, but I'm not hungry now, right now I really just want to take a nap. Is that ok?" She asked feeling a little guilty.

"Sure, no problem, I want to shower before we go anyway." Nick said with a smile.

"Ok good, thanks babe." Jackie said and then she shut her eyes but just a couple minutes later she felt something touching her legs.

She opened her eyes and saw a blanket covering her and Nick was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Nicky but pregnant women are always hot and pregnant women living in Vegas, well let's just say there is no need for a blanket.

Nick chuckled and he took the blanket off of her.

Jackie fell asleep and so Nick went to shower. Two hours later Nick was getting hungry but Jackie was still sawing logs and he didn't have the heart to wake her so he sat down and turned on the TV. Forty five minutes later she woke up and noticed he was sitting on the other couch watching a football game.

"It's the beginning of August why is there a football game on now?" She asked sleepily.

"It's a rerun" he answered.

Then he asked "Are you ready to go eat?"

"Yeah, let me go comb my hair and then we'll go." She said.

Nick smiled and turned his attention back to the T.V.

Jackie couldn't get off the couch.

"Nicky help, I've laid down and I can't get up." She said.

Nick laughed and immediately gave her a hand up.

"You alright?" He asked once she was standing.

"Yeah, but boy am I looking forward to the day I can stand up without help."

He smiled sympathetically and then sat back down while she went to comb her hair. She combed her hair and then they left.

After they had ordered their food Jackie looked at Nick, smiled and said "I'm a little nervous."

"About what?" He asked.

"About how Jazz is going to take being a big sister, I could see her getting jealous and giving the baby a smack on the nose."

Nick laughed "Yeah we are definitely going to have to watch her that's for sure. I think they will be really close growing up though, like I was with my siblings."

"I hope so, they are pretty close in age so hopefully that will help." Jackie said.

Nick nodded.

The couple enjoyed their dinner, talking about the new baby and their family in general.

After dinner they went for ice cream and then went home and went to bed. Just a couple hours later Jackie was awoken by a stabbing pain in her stomach.

"Ouch" she said out loud and then turned to Nick.

"Nicky wake up." She said shaking him.

Nick opened his eyes and immediately noticed the grimace on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm in labor, I think we better go to the hospital." She said.

He quickly kicked the covers off of his legs and got out of bed. He hurriedly put on a pair of jeans, a shirt, socks and his shoes, then he went around to the other side of the bed and helped her get up.

"Let's go." He said gently grabbing her arm.

"Wait, help me get dressed. Just grab something out of the closet for me to wear, I don't care what." She said.

So Nick quickly pulled a sundress from the closet.

"This ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Nick helped her get the dress on and he had also gotten one shoe on her when she said "Stop a minute Nicky, I'm getting another contraction."

Nick stopped and grabbed her hand.

"It's alright, just breathe through it." He said quietly in his sweet southern drawl that she loved so much.

She breathed for a minute and then stopped and looked at him.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said so Nick let go of her hand and put her other shoe on.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah we have all the bags and things we need for the hospital right?" She asked.

"Yes Ms. always prepared, you've had everything ready and in the car for the last week." He said with a smile.

She smiled back and then he led her slowly out of the room. They were about 3 steps away from the door when she said

"Hold on, I'm getting another one."

Nick stopped and turned to face her. This time Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him for support and Nick put his hands on her back and began to rub it gently.

"These contractions are pretty intense for only early labor." She said between deep breaths.

"Don't focus on that, just concentrate on your breathing." He said as he kissed the top of her head softly.

Nick could feel her warm breath on his neck as she breathed deeply.

The contraction ended so she looked at him and said

"Ok let's go."

They took another step and then she stopped in her tracks.

"Nick call 911" She shouted.

Let me know if you would like me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Scared **

**Chapter 2**

Nick looked at her and saw complete terror in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying but failing to stay calm as he hurriedly dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I just felt the baby drop, it's coming NOW."

Nick's eyes grew really wide. He quickly dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My wife is in labor and she said that the baby is coming."

Jackie was trying desperately not to scream while Nick was on the phone. She held Nick's wrist so tight that it left indentations in his skin. She was also literally biting her tongue.

"Ok and what is your address?" The operator asked calmly.

" 922 Rose Avenue." Nick said speaking so fast he could barely understand himself.

"Ok help is on the way." The operator said.

Nick then hung up.

"Ok Honey an ambulance is on its way, just hang on." He said.

"I have to lie down." Jackie said.

"Ok, do you want to go lie down in bed?" Nick asked.

"No, I can't walk that far and there is no way I am making it up the stairs."

"Ok then let's go over here." Nick said walking to his right, he grabbed her hand to guide her.

She only made it a couple of steps.

"I can't walk any more." She said.

"Ok then just lay down here." He said.

He was about to help her lay down on the floor when

"ahhhhhh" Jackie cried out in pain. The pain was so intense it literally doubled her over.

"Breathe Jackie" Nick said calmly.

"Help me lay down now." She told him.

So very slowly he helped her to the ground.

"I'm so scared, what if the baby doesn't make it?" She asked in complete panic.

"He's going to be fine Honey, just keep breathing." Nick said.

She began to pant wildly.

"That's it, good, just like that." He said sweetly.

"owww it hurts so bad." She screamed.

"I know I'm so sorry. Just focus on your breathing."

"I can't" She said.

"Yes you can, come on we'll do it together." Nick said as he began to breathe with her.

She once again started panting wildly.

"Good, you're doing awesome." Nick said.

"Oh God my water just broke." She said sounding even more terrified.

_"This can not be happening."_ Nick thought to himself.

He had to stay calm on the outside for Jackie's sake but on the inside he was completely panicked. Never had he been so scared, not even when he was in that glass coffin. While buried alive he knew there was a good chance that he would die, but at least his family was safe. Right now not only was the baby in danger but Jackie's life could be in jeopardy as well, there is no telling what could go wrong.

"Ahhhhhh." She screamed again.

"Hang in there Jackie." Nick said, stroking her hair with his free hand.

"I have to push." She screamed.

"Don't you dare push, just breathe." Nick said sternly.

He was officially starting to freak out.

"Nicky the baby is coming." She said.

"Breathe, just breathe." He said as he once again started to breathe with her.

"No Nick listen to me, please just listen. The baby is coming and there is nothing I can do to stop it so you have to look."

"Jackie I…I…can't" He stuttered.

"You have to." Jackie said sounding as if she was begging.

"Ok" Nick said as he let go of her hand.

Jackie needed something to hold onto so she grabbed the back of her thighs and squeezed. Nick lifted up her dress

"Oh shit" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked terrified.

"Nothing Honey, everything's fine." He said which was a complete lie, nothing was fine because the baby was crowning.

He was just about ready to redial 911 when he heard knocking on the door.

"Ok Jackie the paramedics are here, just breathe." He said as he dashed to answer the door.

Seconds later he came running back to her followed by two paramedics. One of the paramedics was an older man and one was a young female.

Nick immediately went to Jackie's side and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be ok Sweetie." He said calmly.

He felt much more comfortable being a loving and supportive husband then he did being the obstetrician.

The young female paramedic also went to Jackie's side and let her hold her hand, which Jackie very much appreciated. The other paramedic prepared to deliver the baby.

"Oh my" he said sounding somewhat surprised when he saw the top of the baby's head.

"Ma'am, what's your name?" He asked.

Jackie was in so much pain she couldn't even speak so Nick answered for her.

"Jackie" he said.

"Jackie, I'm Sam and this is Ashley. We are going to take good care of you" He said.

"Are you having a contraction right now?" He asked.

"I don't know, it just hurts really bad."

"Ok in that case push for me." Sam said.

She took a deep breath and pushed until she couldn't hold her breath anymore.

"Good Jackie, push again." Sam said.

Jackie again took a deep breath and pushed for as long as she could.

"Nice job, give me another push."

She pushed again

"Ahhhhh" she shrieked.

"Ok Jackie the head is out. I need to suction out the baby's mouth and nose so right now I need you to just breathe, do not push. Do you understand?" He asked.

Jackie nodded.

"Is the baby ok?" she asked horrified.

"Yes the baby will be fine." The paramedic assured her.

Jackie looked at Nick for support.

"The worst part is over, you're almost done." He said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Ashley asked.

"A boy." Jackie said.

"That's exciting, is this your first baby?"

"Second" Jackie said.

"Is your first a boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"How nice, one of each." Ashley responded with a warm smile on her face.

She glanced around the room and saw several pictures of a little girl.

"Is that your daughter?" She asked pointing to one of the pictures.

"Yeah" Jackie said.

"She's adorable, what's her name?"

"Jasmine" Jackie said, and even though she was still in a great deal of pain Jackie managed a smile when her daughters' name was mentioned.

"Ok Jackie, I'm finished suctioning out the baby's airways so I need you to push again for me." Sam said.

Jackie pushed.

"Good, give me another one." Sam said when Jackie slowly let out her breath.

Jackie took a deep breath and pushed.

She then heard the sound of a baby's cry and her pain immediately disappeared.

"Congratulations you're right it's a boy." Sam said.

He laid the baby on Jackie's chest. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Hi baby boy, I love you so much." Jackie said.

She glanced at Nick, tears were welled in his eyes and he had the biggest ear to ear grin on his face. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"You were incredible, I love you so much." He said as the tears that were in his eyes began rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you too Nicky."

They stared at the baby, he was bald, not one single hair was on his head. He had his mom's nose and mouth.

"He's adorable." Jackie said proudly.

"He's huge too." Nick said with a smile.

Nick was right, he was a big baby.

"Yeah, he's a lot bigger than Jasmine was that's for sure." Jackie said.

"How much did Jasmine weigh?" Ashley asked.

"6 pounds and 9 ounces." Nick answered.

"Then I think you're right, he is bigger." Ashley agreed as she looked at the baby.

Nick got to cut the cord. Then Sam wrapped the baby in tinfoil to keep him warm and they loaded Jackie on a stretcher and took her and the baby to the hospital. Nick rode with them in the ambulance. On the way there Jackie just held the baby. She was surprised at how alert he was. His eyes were wide open and he just looked around contently.

"What do you see Sweetheart?" she asked softly.

Jackie glanced at Nick, he was staring at her and the baby with a smile on his face.

"Want to hold him Nicky?" she asked.

Nick nodded excitedly so she placed the baby in his arms.

"Hi" he whispered to his son. Nick was beaming. The baby looked directly into his dad's eyes and Nick's smile got even bigger.

"I'm your daddy, I love you so much."

Nick looked at Jackie "Because he's bald he looks like a little old man." He said with a grin.

"Nicky that's terrible." Jackie said, but she was smiling.

"A very cute little old man." Nick added with a smile of his own.

When they arrived at the hospital the baby was immediately whisked away so he could get checked out in the NICU. Jackie was also taken to a room to be examined. Nick felt torn, he didn't know which way to go, he didn't want to leave the baby but he didn't want to leave Jackie either.

"Go with the baby." Jackie said adamantly so that is what Nick did.

It didn't take long for the doctors to determine that other than being understandably exhausted Jackie was fine. Not long after that the neonatologist came in and told Jackie that…..

To be continued! Reviews apprciated


	3. Chapter 3

Scared

Chapter 3

The baby was just fine. Right behind the doctor was Nick, pushing the baby in a hospital basinet. The baby might have been healthy but he certainly was not happy, he was screaming at the top of his little lungs.

"It's ok, we're gonna go see mommy." Nick cooed trying to settle him down but it didn't work. He grinned as he handed the baby over to her.

"Hi baby boy." Jackie said with a smile.

She gently rocked him back and forth and he eventually settled down. Nick took a seat in the chair across the room from Jackie's hospital bed. He called her family and told them what had taken place. Then he called his own parents and they vowed to be on the next flight to Vegas. After he was off the phone Nick took the baby back from Jackie

"Sure, you give him to me when he is screaming and then take him away when he is nice and quiet." She joked.

"I know, that's a good gig I got going on isn't it?" He said with a smirk.

He sat back down in the chair and just stared at his new son.

"By the way Jacks, they weighed him and he weighs 8 pounds and 7 ounces."

"Yikes, no wonder it hurt so bad." She said with a laugh.

He grinned at her.

Her entire family arrived at the hospital within an hour. Jasmine ran to Jackie's bed and immediately climbed on.

"Mama" she said happily.

"Go easy Jazz, mommy probably still doesn't feel to great." Jackie's mom Aubrey said.

"Hi Peanut." Jackie said wrapping her little girl in a hug.

"Jazz, go see what daddy's got." Jackie said pointing at Nick.

"Dada" Jasmine said as she got off the bed and walked over to Nick.

"What's that?" Nick asked as he showed Jasmine her new brother.

"Baby" she exclaimed excitedly.

"A baby that's right, who's baby is it?" He asked.

"Mine" she said.

Everybody laughed.

"Did you hear that Jackie, we don't have to worry about paying for his college education, its Jasmine's baby so she can pay for it." Nick said with a grin on his face.

Jackie laughed.

Nick switched the baby to his other arm and then picked Jasmine up and set her on his lap.

"Be gentle." Nick said as Jasmine reached out and touched the baby's blanket.

"Good girl" he praised when she gently tapped the blanket.

"Give the baby a kiss Jazz." Nick instructed her.

Nick put his hand out just in case she tried to head butt the baby instead of kissing him but she very gently kissed her baby brother's nose.

Everybody clapped and cheered

"What a good big sister." Jackie said relieved.

"Here, you hold him." Nick said placing the baby on Jasmine's lap, but making sure he kept his hands on the baby just to make sure Jasmine didn't drop him. Jasmine looked at Nick and grinned.

"Get a picture of this please." Jackie said to her aunt Rachel, who as usual was holding her camera.

"Jazz, look up here." Rachel said as she held her camera, prepared to snap the picture. Jasmine looked up and gave her the cutest little grin.

"How precious, did you get it?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, I got it, that's going to be an adorable picture." Rachel said with a smile.

Jasmine held the baby for a few more minutes and then gently started pushing him upwards towards Nick. Nick got the hint as he took the baby from her lap.

"He's heavy isn't he?" He said as he smiled at his little girl.

Jasmine climbed off of Nick's lap and wandered across the room.

"So what's the baby's name?" Jackie's uncle asked.

"Houston Warrick." Jackie said.

"Oh Warrick, after your friend?" Jackie's grandma asked.

Nick nodded.

"That's nice." She said.

Nick gave her a small smile.

Just then a baby started to cry in the hallway.

"Baby" Jasmine exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"Jazz come back here Sweetheart." Jackie's dad said as he raced after her.

"Mine" Jasmine said.

"No that's not your baby, dada's got your baby. Now come back." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her back into the room.

After that everyone got to hold the baby. They visited for a while but then Jasmine started to yawn.

"Looks like you'll be spending a couple more days at our house kiddo." Jackie's dad said to his granddaughter.

"No Nick can take her home, he doesn't have to stay up here with me." Jackie said.

"You're not staying here by yourself, Jasmine is just fine at our house." Aubrey insisted.

Jackie gave in, she knew it was pointless to argue with her mother.

Rachel insisted on taking a picture of Jackie, Nick, Jasmine, and the new baby together as a family. It took about 5 minutes to get a picture she was satisfied with but after she did everyone left.

After they left Nick called Catherine to let her know that Jackie had had the baby. Within twenty minutes of Nick speaking to Catherine on the phone Nick's entire team showed up to see the new addition. Sara carried in a big vase of flowers. "Here these are for you, they're from all of us." She said handing them to Jackie.

"Thank you guys so much. You didn't need to do that." Jackie said.

"We wanted to." Sara said with a smile.

Catherine went over to Nick and the baby

"Alright Nicky, hand him over." She said as she put out her arms.

Nick smiled and gave him to her.

"This kiddo is huge, how much does he weigh?" Catherine asked.

"8 pounds 7 ounces." Nick said.

"Wow you go girl." Catherine said as she walked over to Jackie and gave her a high five.

After that Catherine made Nick move out of his chair so she could sit down with the baby.

"Let's see how much hair you have." She said as she took off the baby's hat.

"What hair?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"Look at that you don't have any hair." Catherine said to the baby as she looked at the baby's bald head. "I don't think I have seen a baby that was quite this bald." She said with a smile.

Nick chuckled at his supervisor.

"Alright Nicky I have been patient long enough, what is his name?" Catherine asked.

Nick looked at Jackie but she just smiled and nodded, she thought he should be the one to tell his team the baby's special name.

"Houston" Nick replied.

"That's cute, what's his middle name?" Catherine asked.

Nick took a deep breath. "Warrick" he said as tears stung his eyes.

Tears started to immediately trickle down Catherine's face.

Nick grabbed a Kleenex and took it over to her.

"You ok?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

She nodded,

"Nicky he would be so honored." She said as she continued to cry.

Nick smiled and looked at Sara, tears were in her eyes as well.

"Catherine's right, he'd love that." She said.

"He would." Greg said in agreement as he gave Nick a small but sad smile.

"Now the gift we got the baby will be even more fitting." Sara said as she handed Nick a wrapped present. Nick opened the gift. Inside there was a very tiny CSI vest. The name Stokes was embroidered in white on the pocket. It was exactly like the one that all the CSI'S wear.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Jackie exclaimed.

"Where did you guys find that?" Nick asked.

"We ordered it, and I want everyone to know that I am the one that stitched Stokes on it." Catherine said with a laugh.

Nick chuckled, "Nice work Cath, but you spelled it wrong."

Catherine's mouth dropped open, she ripped the vest from Nick's hand.

"I did not" she said indignantly and Nick burst out laughing.

"I had you going though didn't I?" he said.

"Not funny." She said as she playfully threw the vest at Nick.

Everyone laughed at Catherine's expense.

"You're daddy is mean. Just for what he did to me you should peepee on him the next time he changes your diaper" She whispered to the now sleeping infant.

Again everyone laughed but this time at Nick's expense, not Catherine's.

"Oh before we forget, we didn't leave Jasmine out, we got her a gift too." Greg said suddenly as he held a balloon that read _Big Sister_ on it.

"Oh she'll love that, she absolutely loves balloons." Jackie said.

"Nicky we didn't get you a gift, I guess we don't like you as much as we like the rest of your family." Catherine said with a smirk.

Nick laughed "That's alright, I don't need anything."

"I'll tell you what, when you come back to work you can pick which case you want to work on, that will be our present to you." Catherine said.

"That sounds great to me, thanks." Nick said.

After that Catherine let the other members of the team hold the baby. After everyone had gotten to hold him the team decided that they should probably leave so Jackie could get some sleep.

"Thank you guys so much for everything." Jackie said gratefully as she gave each of them a hug.

"Yes thank you." Nick added.

"No problem, if you guys need anything you be sure to let us know." Sara said.

"We will thank you." Jackie said.

After they left Jackie said "That was so nice of them."

"Yeah, that vest is awesome." Nick said.

"I know, it's adorable." Jackie agreed, she then yawned sleepily. "Sorry Nicky, but I think I have to shut my eyes for a bit, I'm tired."

Nick smiled "You have every right to be tired, go ahead and sleep."

"Thanks Hon, I love you." She said.

"I love you too Jacks." He said.

She smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Once again Nick sat down in the chair with the baby, who now had his little eyes open.

"Alright Houston, we need to talk." He said quietly.

"First off, when your sister is old enough to date I need you to beat up all of her boyfriends so I don't have to. Secondly, which sport do you want to play when you get older? I know your mom is pulling for basketball but I think I might prefer football, but it's up to you, whatever you decide to do we'll support you. Just remember what I said about your sister's boyfriends that's the most important thing."

The baby yawned.

"Is that too much to handle for one day? That's ok, we can talk about it later." Nick said with a smile as the baby shut his eyes.

"I love you son." Nick said as he leaned over and kissed the baby's forehead.

The End! I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
